Enough is Enough
by Auset C
Summary: Jak has had enough of Torn and Daxter fighting all the time. But do Torn and Daxter really hate each other? Written to my friend who wanted me to do this!


Enough  
  
AUTHOR NOTE: This is an odd story I know. But I am odd person. My friend begged me to write this so I did. I hope you enjoy this somewhat... She certainly did. She is obsessed with this couple but can't write to well... believe me...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related Jak II. It is property of Naughty Dog!

"Shut-up you stupid rat! This mission is of up most importants!"  
  
"Well then why do we have to do it?!"  
  
"Because I'm hoping you die and never come back to bother me."  
  
"Sending us to die, EH?"  
  
Jak shook his head and watch the two fight again. This was getting old and Jak was seriously getting tired of it.  
  
"Yes, because if you die, I won't have reoccurring nightmares about you talking me to death!"  
  
"You sure those are nightmares you idiot!?"  
  
"Idiot? I'm the idiot? You're the one who hangs out with mute boy, preppy mechanics and stares at ever girl in Haven!"  
  
"That is more then I can say to you. All you do is send us suicide missions and hope to Mar we die. Right?"  
  
"Not Jak. Just you."  
  
"Well aren't you the nicest elf ever?"  
  
"I try my best eco rat."  
  
"So now we learn the truth!"  
  
Jak robbed his temples. They had to stop soon.Didn't they ever stop? It is physically impossible to die of two people fighting for a half an hour straight? Jak was seriously starting to doubt it.  
  
"What truth? That I think the gods made a mistake in bringing you into this world?"  
  
"No! That you are racist of people with eco!"  
  
"Nope. That is Erol's job."  
  
"You're probably related to Erol!"  
  
"Keep dreaming rat."  
  
"Go join a freak show."  
  
"You're the Freak of Nature."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Screw you."  
  
"When?"  
  
"How about never?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Torn and Daxter both turned to look at Jak in shock. Jak stood glaring at both of them. "Do you ever quite fighting?! That is all I ever hear and I've had enough! I'm not doing any missions and I'm going to take the day off! Maybe then I can get away from your bickering!" With that, Jak turned around and stormed out of the hideout and climbed on his zoomer, taking off toward the racing arena.  
  
Daxter ran up the stairs and peeked up. "Is he gone?" Daxter nodded his head. "You can bet your life on it. Finally! I thought I run out of insults before he left!" Torn chuckled and shook his head. "Never change do you?"  
  
Daxter grinned as he jumped on the desk. "That is what you love about me!" Torn scratched the ottsels head fondly. "True." Daxter sighed and turned back to the door. "I really don't like playing him like that. He is my best friend."  
  
Torn massaged Daxter small shoulders gently. "Would he even understand? I mean everyone thinks we hate each other."  
  
Daxter leaned back into Torn's hands. "I guess. Maybe when this whole thing is over we can tell him." "Good plan Dax."  
  
Daxter turned around and nuzzled the ex-guard's neck. "Did you really mean any off those things you said?"  
  
Torn arched his next enjoying Daxter's attention there. "You know it wasn't." "Just needed to make sure. Especially that last part."  
  
Torn arched and eyebrow at the comment. "Do I even dare to ask why?" Daxter grinned mischievously. "Because we do have a relationship Torn. Even if you won't admit it. But I bet I can make you!"  
  
"Try me." Daxter's grin widened. "I think I will..." He then kissed the one elf that everyone thought he hated. Torn returned the kiss even opening his mouth a bit for Daxter.  
  
Daxter broke the kiss and scurried under Torn's shirt to get more contact. Torn groaned softly as Daxter scurried up his bare chest and sticking his head out of his collar.  
  
"Giving up yet?" Daxter asked resting his head in the crook of Torn's neck. "Going to take more than that." Torn growled. "I always enjoy easy challenges." "Easy? Let's just see about that..."  
  
  
  
Jak came back to the hideout after a great day of time without Daxter or missions. When he enter the hideout the first thing he notice was Torn wasn't in his usually spot behind the tactical table. Also, Daxter wasn't around either.  
  
Jak looked around trying to locate the two when he heard a soft snore. Following the sound he approached one of the bunks. He looked toward the top one and saw Torn sleeping on his stomach and had one arm over the side of the bunk. He climbed up the ladder to wake him but the sight that met him almost made him fall off.  
  
There lay Daxter curled up against Torn's chest breathing slowly with Torn draping an arm over him. Torn was also conspicuously not wearing his shirt. "You could've told me you guys wanted some alone time." Jak said smirking.  
  
Torn shot up and his eyes widened when he saw Jak. "Er... Jak! I thought you took the day off." Daxter sat up slowly rubbing his eyes and yawning. "What is the big idea waking up like that! After last JAK!" Jak smirked at the pair and chuckled softly.  
  
"It isn't what it looks like!" Daxter said nervously. "I got sleepy and crawled into Torn's bed. He grabs things in his sleep. He didn't even know!"  
  
"I think he does more then grab things in his sleep." Commented Jak. Torn looked away. "He's telling the truth Jak. He was complaining about you leaving him so I threw him out. He came back in when I was sleeping."  
  
Jak smirked again and climbed down. "If you ever need to sneak into Torn's bed again, tell me so I won't be around when you start shrieking." Torn mouth dropped open and stared at Jak in disbelief. "You where actually listening!?!" Jak shrugged as he walked toward the door. "I was wondering why Daxter wasn't following me. If he hated you that much I would have seen him charging behind me." Torn and Daxter blushed a deep red. "Um.. Jak? Can you keep this kind of a secret?" Daxter asked wringing his hands and blushing an even deeper red.  
  
"Of course Dax. What are friends for? Now come on, we have missions to attend to." "No need to do that. You guys can have the day off." Torn said crossing his arms still not looking at Jak. Jak grinned evilly. "Thanks Torn. I think I'm going to see Keira. Daxter can stay here, but not that he wouldn't mind." Jak then ran out the door and headed back to see Keira and telling here the news. Boy, would she be shocked.  
  
  
  
So... how did you like it? Or more importantly, what are your comments? I know... the least expected couple. I don't really like it... I'm a Jak Torn person. Review if you want. I really don't care. Really.

O BTW... does anyone know where to find a beta reader? I really have no clue... I fell stupid... O well! BE HAPPY!


End file.
